Ini kisahku!
by Esberapa
Summary: WARNING! NTR AREA...YANG ENGGAK SUKA JANGAN KESINI! YANG SUKA CUKUP DIAM, NIKMATI DAN BERI REVIEW.


Masashi Kishimoto

All Chara

[Sasuke Khusina]

**WARNING!** **ADULT CONTENT** **NTR AREA**

-MENGANDUNG KONTEN SEKSUAL TANPA SENSOR.

-TIDAK PAKAI EYD DSB.

-MOHON KEBIJAKSANAAN PEMBACA DENGAN SEBAIK-BAIKNYA.

-CUKUP JADIKAN INI SEBAGAI PENAMBAH WAWASAN ANDA TENTANG SEKS.

-JANGAN SUKA MEMFANTASIKAN INI PADA TEMPAT YANG TIDAK SESUAI.

-JIKA ANDA SUDAH MENIKAH DENGAN STATUS;

-PENGANTIN BARU: MAKA JADIKAN SEBAGAI PELAJARAN.

-PENGANTIN LAWAS: HIBURAN SEMATA.

-JIKA ANDA MASIH LAJANG, JANGAN COBA-COBA DIPRAKTEKKAN DENGAN ORANG YANG BELUM SAH SEBAGAI MUHRIM ANDA.

Bersabarlah! Akan indah waktunya bagimu yang bersabar.

-DAPAT MENYEBABKAN FANTASI LIAR, KEPANASAN DIRI, MUKA MESUM, DAN BAGI ANDA YANG TIDAK TAHAN, mohon maaf UNTUK PERMAINAN SOLONYA. RESIKO TANGGUNG SENDIRI!

-SERTA TIDAK MENERIMA FLAME DALAM BENTUK APAPUN!

KARENA SAYA BUKAN BOCAH YANG ENGGAK TAHU APA ITU SEKS. DALAM KONTEKS YANG _'SEBENARNYA'_.

Terima kasih.

**SELAMAT MENIKMATI**.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke tahu apa yang dia lakukan adalah sesuatu yang tidak benar. Meskipun begitu dia sama sekali tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa inilah yang sudah sejak lama ia idamkan. Apalagi ini benar-benar sesuatu yang sangat sulit untuk ditolak.

Menjalani hubungan gelap dengan istri orang. Lebih tepatnya berselingkuh dengan wanita yang sudah menikah dan memiliki anak. Bahkan umur anaknya saja sama dengannya. Sembilan belas tahun dan sama-sama sedang duduk di bangku kuliah.

Awal mula hubungan ini terjadi karena _'ketidaksengajaan'_ yang dia lakukan. Walaupun sebenarnya, Sasuke memang sudah menaruh ketertarikan tersendiri dengan wanita yang lebuh tua darinya.

Dia bahkan sudah pernah berkencan dengan mahasiswi tingkat akhir yang sangat cantik bernama Karin. Saat dia masih duduk di bangku kelas satu SMA. Tentu saja hubungan yang mereka jalani lebih dari sekedar pegangan tangan dan berpelukan. Seks pertamanya ia lakukan dengan penuh nafsu yang menggebu-gebu.

Karin yang notabenenya adalah anak kosan sering membawa pergi Sasuke untuk menginap. Dan dari situlah hubungan seks di antara mereka mulai terjalin dengan rutin. Untuk pertama kalinya juga Sasuke sangat menyukai berhubungan seks dengan wanita lebih tua. Apalagi tipe seperti Karin. Agresif dan dominan.

Bahkan, dia tidak perlu repot-repot memakai kondom saat berhubungan intim. Karin selalu tahu cara ampuh berhubungan seks dengan aman tanpa harus klimaks di luar.

Dan suatu hari mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah dikarenakan Karin akan dijodohkan dengan pilihan orang tuanya. Sasuke sih menerima dengan lapang dada. Toh, dia bisa cari yang lain. Berbeda dengan karin yang menangis histeris. Dia bilang 'barang' Sasuke sudah sangat pas dan cocok untuknya. Dia takut jika 'milik' suaminya nanti tidak bisa memuaskannya.

Well, Sasuke mana peduli. Lagipula saatnya mencari mangsa baru. Dia sendiri juga sudah bosan dengan lubang Karin yang sudah longgar itu.

Setelahnya Sasuke mulai sering bergonta-ganti pasangan. Dan rata-rata di antaranya adalah wanita yang jauh lebih tua darinya. Pastinya, ia masih suka mencari yang agresif, dominan, dan yang pasti pintar memuaskannya.

.

.

.

.

Khusina adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga seperti kebanyakan lainnya. Mengurus suami, anak semata wayangnya, dan rumah. Dia tidak bekerja, untuk itu suaminya memang tidak mengizinkannya.

Awal mereka menikah, suaminya menginginkan Khusina hanya perlu di rumah. Khusina yang sudah kepalang jatuh cinta dan berkomitmen menjadi istri yang baik pun akhirnya menurut. Sampai mereka dikaruniai seorang anak laki-laki. Perawakannya persis seperti Ayahnya. Hanya saja tingkahnya mirip sekali dengan Khusina. Periang dan Nakal. Walaupun demikian, Khusina tetap menyayangi buah hatinya sepenuh hati.

Akhir-akhir ini Khusina merasakan kehampaan dalam dirinya. Di usia pernikahan yang sudah memasuki tahun ke-20. Keluarganya masih utuh dan harmonis. Itu yang terlihat dari luar.

Pada kenyataannya Khusina merasa kurang. Ada sesuatu yang terasa hampa dan kosong dalam dirinya. Sesuatu yang terus ingin memberontak keluar dan seolah mengatakan 'aku ingin puas'. Lalu, apa yang membuatnya belum merasa bahagia secara lahir dan batin?

Hari ini suaminya Minato akan pulang dari perjalanan dinasnya. Khusina sudah mempersiapkan semuanya dengan baik, seperti biasanya. Naruto puteranya, sedang izin menginap di rumah temannya Sasuke. Ah, sepertinya malam ini mereka hanya berduaan di rumah. Membayangkan itu membuat pipi Khusina memerah malu. Bel rumah berbunyi, ah sudah saatnya rupanya.

"Minato?"

"Maaf, bibi ini Sasuke."

"Ah, nak Sasuke. Ada apa?"

"Anu itu...Naruto memintaku datang untuk mengambil pakaian gantinya. Dia bilang lupa belum membawanya."

"Ish! anak itu. Tunggu sebentar ya, nah masuklah dulu."

"Terima kasih bibi."

.

.

.

.

"Nah, nak Sasuke ini pakaian ganti Naruto."

"Ya, bibi. Wah, bibi masak banyak sekali apa akan ada tamu?"

"Eh, hihi ya. Paman akan pulang nanti. Jadi, bibi menyiapkan semua ini untuknya."

"Oh, begitu. Lalu, kapan beliau akan pulang?"

"Seharusnya sih sudah sampai sekarang,- ah sebentar!"

Suara panggilan dari telepon rumah Khusina membuatnya harus pergi untuk mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

"Apa?! Terus bagaimana? Apa masih terjadi badai?"

"Baiklah, Sayang! Hati-hati ya! Nanti cepat kabari lagi ya...oke dah!"

Khusina berbalik dengan wajah lesu.

"Ada apa Bibi?"

"Ah, itu sepertinya Paman akan batal pulang hari ini."

"Loh, kenapa?"

"Sedang ada badai, penerbangannya dibatalkan. Jadi..." pandangan Khusina mengarah sedih pada semua makanan yang sudah tersaji di meja makan.

"Tidak apa-apa Bibi. Aku bisa kok membantu memakan semuanya."

Khusina tertawa, baginya celetukan Sasuke barusan menghiburnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Sebelum kamu pulang. Makanlah, terlebih dahulu."

"Oke!"

Dan Khusina tidak bisa menahan tawanya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ah, nanti tolong bawakan juga untuk Naruto ya?"

"Baik, Bibi."

Suasana ruang makan menjadi semakin hangat dan riuh ketika mereka saling mengobrol dan bertukar cerita.

.

.

.

.

.

_Zrasssh!!!_

Hujan lebat juga turun di daerah perumahan Khusina pun disertai angin yang kencang. Sampai-sampai pepohonan ikut bergoyang seakan-akan ingin roboh.

Sasuke termenung di depan pintu rumah.

"Nak, Sasuke! Tunggu saja dulu di sini sebentar. Hujannya deras sekali itu."

"Tapi, Bibi Naruto bagaimana?"

"Hubungi saja dia."

"Yah, baiklah. Mau bagaimana lagi." Sasuke mendesah dan pada akhirnya mengirim Whatsapp pada Naruto.

Selagi menunggu hujan reda, Sasuke menonton acara kartun favoritnya, Spongebob Squarepants. Sedangkan Khusina masih sibuk membersihkan piring-piring kotor bekas makanan.

_Ping!_

Satu pesan whatsapp masuk, saat Sasuke melihatnya itu pesan dari temannya, Suigetsu. Begitu membuka pesannya,

"Bangsat, Si Sui!" Sasuke misuh-misuh saat tahu Suigetsu mengirimkan video singkat dari aktivitas seksnya.

Dalam video itu Sui terlihat menyeringai di hadapan kamera dan asyik menggenjot kemaluannya pada seorang wanita. Suara desahan wanita tersebut juga sangat keras. Sialan suigetsu bikin horny saja.

'Bangsat! siapa itu?' Sasuke mengirim balasan.

'Masa enggak tahu! Ini Bu Tsunade.'

'Njir! Bu Tsunade yang killer itu? Pakai jurus apaan bisa teler gitu?'

'Ada lah! Hahaha... bagaimana? mau coba?'

'Shit! bikin horny aja'

Dan Suigetsu hanya mengirim emoji tersenyum iblis. Membuat Sasuke makin uring-uringan karena pikirannya mulai teracuni. alias bernafsu.

Demi mengalihkan pemikiran joroknya, Sasuke mematikan ponselnya. Sambil berusaha mengontrol hasratnya yang mulai naik.

"Nak, Sasuke! Bibi mau masuk kamar ya... nanti kalau mau pulang jangan lupa tutup pintu pagarnya ya?"

"Ah, iya bibi."

Dan Khusina melenggang pergi masuk ke dalam kamar. Sedangkan Sasuke matanya masih terus menatapi lenggokkan panggul Khusina yang aduhai.

Pikir Sasuke, meski sudah hampir berusia kepala empat. Khusina termasuk masih menjaga tubuhnya dengan baik. Tidak sekurus ala gadis-gadis jaman now sih. Hanya saja bisa disebut itu body bahenol.

Wah, milik Sasuke menegang seketika.

Bagaimana ya kira-kira rasanya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_tebece..._


End file.
